


Reflexes

by Rileylefay



Series: 30 day writing challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also a challenge with the lovely anne, For the prompt Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Should i be asleep? Probably!, also bromoment between Sirius and James, idk how to tag man, so have it as a gift, they're all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/pseuds/Rileylefay
Summary: For the prompts 'Kissing' and 'you were going to play-hit me but I’m actually much faster in the reflexes than you and also my catching your hand and kissing it is part of our game'.Remus just wanted to read, but sadly some of his friends are chaotic.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 30 day writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueerCrusader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCrusader/gifts).



Sirius had a lopsided smirk as he dropped onto the armrest one of his best friends happened to be sitting on. Remus didn’t bother to glance up from his book, just shifting slightly as he turned the page. 

“And how are we this fine evening Moony, my boy?” Sirius planted his head on Remus’ shoulder, scanning the book and scoffing at the tiny writing flowing across the page.

“I was having a good evening.” Remus slid a red and gold bookmark in between the pages before shutting the book firmly. He adjusted himself in the chair before looking up at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. “What have you done?”

“Me? Done something? That doesn’t sound like me in the slightest!” Sirius grinned brightly, eyes wide. 

“I believe that’s what you said last time.” Remus crossed his arms and sank further into the plush armchair. “And if I remember correctly you had jinxed Marlene’s hair a rather vile shade of green.”

“Ah, that was nothing! It was just a bit of payback since she made my hair frizz up in herbology.” Sirius shrugged, putting an arm across the top of the armchair and leaning closer to Remus.

“Sure. So what have you done now?” Remus leant back just slightly, the tips of his ears going faintly pink. 

“PADFOOT!” Echoed out from the portrait entrance and Remus winced at James screech. 

Sirius for his part, scrambled further into the chair, pressing close to Remus’s chest.

“What the hell Pad?” James stomped his way over to them, face and robes streaked with pink and red dust.

“Well, you said you were feeling a little. . . lovesick.” Sirius’ voice is filled with mirth and cheek as he twisted to look at James with one eye.

“Remus, I must request, that you hand him over now.” James’ voice was thick with both frustration and amusement. He never could be that mad when there was a good prank involved. His mouth twitched at the edges as he tried not to laugh.

“Moony would never turn me over!” Sirius cried, triumphant until Remus stood, unceremoniously dropping him to the floor at James’ feet.

“May I continue reading my book now, or is there more you want from me?” Remus settled back into the chair, tucking one leg beneath him as he waved his book in the air. His voice was lofty and airy and unbothered but he had a faint smile, amused at the pair in front of him.

“You’re fine Remus!” James cheerfully replied before flopping on top of Sirius and hugging him tightly.

“James!” Sirius whined as he wriggled beneath James as the other began rubbing his dust smeared face into his.

“Just spreading the lovesickness!” 

“Lovely to see you two being prats, as always.” Lily’s voice made James leap to his feet, hands going to fix his hair. 

“Evans!” James opened his mouth to continue but Lily cut him off.

“Potter.” Lily nodded and turned to Remus, jerking her chin at his book. “Remus, I was hoping to borrow that when you’re done, if possible?”

“Of course, I should have it finished with a day or two, I’ll pass it to you then.” Remus smiled and held it at an angle to show where the bookmark was.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Lily smiled back, reaching to ruffle his hair before spinning on her heel and making her way back to her friends. James shot Sirius a filthy look, face red beneath the colourful streaks on his face and trotted after her, trying to talk to them.

“I cannot believe that you would throw me to the dogs like that.” Sirius whined as he got up, staring down as his newly stained robes and pouting.

“I threw you to a deer, I think that’s worse, they’re known for gouging.” Remus shot back, trying to get comfy again but sighed when Sirius sat back on the arm rest. 

“I’d rather be thrown to the dogs.” Sirius leant into Remus’s space and winking.

“Oh,” Remus reached to smack him with the book and was only half surprised when Sirius caught his wrist, a short laugh escaping his lips.

“Gotta be faster Moony.” Sirius carefully pried the book from his hand and dropped it on his lap. He maintained eye contact with Remus as he delicately placed a kiss on his knuckles. 

“I can do fast.” Remus replied, voice steady despite the red blooming across his cheeks. When Sirius looked up a little confused, lips just a breath away from Remus’ hand, Remus shoved him back off the chair.

Sirius landed with a squawk and watched as Remus leaned over the arm of the chair to grin down at him, laughing a little and face a dark red.


End file.
